Mine
by Twilight Fan 101-101
Summary: A Buffy and Angelus story of how Angelus comes back for his mate.Story better than summary.Please read and review so that I'll know wheter to update or not and plaese tell me whether the rating is right.


MINE

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

AUS POV

I smirked as I saw Buffy's tense posture as she sat atop a grave during patrol, if you could call the joke she was pulling right now that-considering that her G.I. Joe boyfriend and his two buddies were there as well. Might as well scope out the occasion first I thought as I watched fishboy drape an arm across her shoulders.

"You all right Buffy ?" Forrest asked the slayer who was sitting on a grave stone with Riley's hand around her. 'He looks happy.'

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm just getting the wiggins is' all." Buffy said smiling at boy.

No sooner had she said this a shadow was cast over her in the form of Angelus O'Conner ,The Scourge Of Europe.

BPOV

"Who are you?" Graham asked Angelus

God, he looked hot ,dressed in his signature leather pants and silk shirt he was sin reincarnated. Bad Buffy,Bad I thought You're supposed to dust him not eye him.

"Yes, who are you?" I asked him emphasizing on the who.

"Oh,I think you know that already lover" He said smirking at me

"Lover? What's he talking about Buffy?" Riley asked.

"It's nothing "I said in an attempt to pacify him.

"Nothing? You wound me beloved, all those hot, steamy nights meant nothing?" Angelus asks me moving closer and closer towards me until he pulled me into his arms gracing my lips with a long punishing kiss.

He was nipping at my lips demanding entrance which I so willingly granted with a sigh, I lost myself in him having him after so long sending my senses to hyper drive .It was how it's supposed to be, just me and him nothing else.

"Buffy! Let go of her you bastard!" Riley's shout woke me from my Angelus induced stupor.

"Buffy tell your fish boy and his friends to stay where they are if they value your life. He moved his lips to my neck nipping at his scar there .

"Huh? I..I.."

"Now Buff" He said

" Guys! Stop don't come closer he's gonna kill me if you do !" I say breathlessly hoping they would pass of my lack of breath as fear rather than lust.

"Good girl" He said sinking his fangs into my skin again creating delicious sensations in me.

"Angelus" I moan "Please….."

"Ready to go home Buff ?"

"Only with you" I say clinging to him

"Well,in that case…." Raising his voice he says "Don't worry lads,I'll keep her and tell the Slayeretes I said hi"

He took off with me in his arms.

**RPOV**

"What the hell was that?" Graham asked

"How am I supposed to know, let's get to Giles quick" I say racing to the car

"What is all this commotion about?" The British man asked as we raced into his house banging the door shut along the way.

**Line break to Giles' home **_**(A/N:The actual line breakers aren't turning up so I'm substituting with this)**_

"Buffy- " Graham managed to get out before we were accosted by everyone else.

"Is she alright? "

"Where is she ? She's not- !"

"PEOPLE!" I shouted,this was getting ridiculous "Some freaky vampire dude came and took her away he….he bit her as well, we need to be quick I don't know how long…."

"Can you atleast describe this vampire?" Willow asked

" Tall, dark hair-"Graham said

"Leather pants, silk shirt, most likely Armani, but that's besides the point, Hey I had sisters obsessed with clothes!" Forrest finished off defensively.

"Angel? Why would Angel kidnap Buffy?" Willow asked

"Not the bloody poof ,Angelus that Sire of mine is back in action again" Spike sneered emerging from the shadows.

"We've got to get going ! Who knows how long she'll be alive with him !" Xander shouted

"Cool it Cheeto-boy we can't bloody well barge in there he'd kill us before we could move" Spike said, stupid vampire.

"Look our main priority should be getting Buffy to safety "I said , getting mad at how they were wasting time.

"Yes, yes, You're quite right how many are going?" Giles asked. "And before you ask all of us cannot go there ,there's stealth in need here, not numbers".

"I'm going" I said before anyone could say anything else

"Well, you lot, can go I'm gonna keep the Watcher company,drop me a line once he's outta here will ya?" Hos-I mean Spike said kicking his feet up onto a table and leaning back.

"Oh no you don't"Anya said "You have to go they'll get lost in the manision otherwise, "

"Yeah you can sniff 'em out" Xander commented

"Nu-uh"

"Uh-uh, just come on" Willow yelled."We're losing time here people!"

**Line break: On the way to the Manision**

"Quit complaining you idiot"I said annoyed at the blonde vampire "Why did you come if you can't handle it?"

"Handle it? I'd like to see you handle Angelus on your own" Spike sneered.

"Come on we've bagged worse ones ,how bad can Angelus be?" Graham snorted

"And what sorta name is Angelus anyway sounds like a poncy git to me" Forrest commented.

"I wouldn't say that near him if you value your life" Xander commented offhandedly.

"Shut up, all of you we're here"Willow said stopping infront a huge manision.

It looked just that huge, fit for somerich dude, why would a vamp need this sort of a place ? I wondered.

We went in through the ,surprisingly, unlocked door but then again no one said vampires had much sense.

The interiors were tastefully decorated ,luxurious was the word one might think to use here.

"They're probably up in his room" Spike said.

"Does he usually keep his vic-er hostages in his room? Sounds pretty dumb "I told him

"Oh,Angelus is anything but dumb,he's a master at what he does." Spike said with a smirk"And he doesn't keep his victims in his rooms that's strictly for him and his recent bed-mat, you could say".

"Look, we need a game plan ,we can't just open the door and demand that he hand Buffy over" Xander said.

"We could fight him ,I mean all of us against one of him …..and Buffy can help after we free her" Willow said,that girl is a genius.

"Yeah, only problem is Buffy might not want to be saved by now" Spike said

"Of course she would want to be saved, she's probably fighting him now" I said confidently

"And this is Angelus not dead boy" Xander said I wonder who dead boy is.

"Exactly" Spike said with a shit-eating grin and swung open the door.

"WHAT is going on here?" Forrest shouted

I turned to see the most unbelievable sight ever…..

BPOV

"Mmm….Angelus" I groaned as he slammed his bedroom door shut behind him and threw me onto the bed.

Within minutes our clothes were ripped off mine lying in tatters way before his.

"Gorgeous as ever babe and you've been a very good girl haven't you Buff?" He asked after h took a whiff of me.

"Yes ,I've been a very good girl,do I get my reward now? I teased

He grinned and lunged for me…..

I wake up a long while laterhe was still in me and I remembered how good it felt when he drank from me again.I blushed as I thought of how he sank his fangs into my chest suckling blood from me while I held him there.I looked down and saw that the marks were still there, so was the ones on my inner thighs as well.

"Good sleep babe?" Angelus asked me pulling me closer towards him.

"The best " I replied "Where does this leave us now Angelus?"

"it leaves us with …us, you're my mate and Soul-boy's gone for good this time and I'm as sure as hell not gonna leave ya. " He said

"Oh really, so what about when I ,oh I don't know,die?" I asked

"You're not going to die 're my mate ,I completed the mating ceremony today you're immortal, but not a vampire"Angelus said

"Really?" I squealed excited to know that he wanted me enough to make me immortal "One condition though,No other girls, you can have me whenever and however you want but you're not allowed to go near anyone else….. I won't either,but then that's a given"

"It better be and I didn't turn you to fuck other girls Buff, I just want you "Angelus said slipping something cold onto my ring finger; looking down I saw that it was a Claddagh ring ,except that this one had diamonds and rubies in it instead of silver.

"Where did you get the money for this?" I asked him

"I'm loaded Buff literal Zillionare and all that just that I'm not in the mags"He said rolling his eyes "The ring soul-boy gave you was platinum babe, not silver"

"WHAT? " I exclaimed "But-but"

"Hmmm" Angelus commented already kissing down my throat "Less talk more fuck"

"I love you Angelus" I said

"If you say so babe" He said biting into my scar again.

I was a goner after that, I never could resist him when he did else was forgotten in the waves of pleasure.

"Your friends are gonna be here soon"Angelus said as he thrust into me again

"Don't… care…"I managed to get out.

Totally spent he collapsed against me a while later .

"Rest while ypu can babe , cause you're gonna see vamp stamina again "

"I look forward to it " I giggled tracing the griffin tattoo on his back. "Why a griffin?"

"It was a part of my family's coat of arms and it's also my personal seal, speaking of which ,you're gonna get a tattoo of this soon too the artist willcome over here tomorrow" Angelus said

'I'd do anything for you babe'I thought

"Nice to know" he said out loud.

"I didn't say anything" I said perplexed

"Yes you did" He said

"No, I didn't" ' Is he going crazy?'

"Of course I'm not crazy woman"He grumbled.

"Did you just? Oh My God! You read my thoughts!"I exclaimed

'Really?This could be usefull'

"Of course it's gonna be useful "I said my eyes widening as I realized that I could hear his thoughts too.

[ A/N: So *'this is gonna be bond speak'*]

* ' What happened?'I asked*

*Must be apart of the bonding ' Angelus mused*

*What goes on in that pervy mind of yours?! I'll probab;y be scarred for life now' I said*

*'Believe it babe,'cause we're gonna do all that 'He said*

Our conversation ended when his hand brushed against me, this time we were so lost in the throes of pleasure that we didn't even hear the door opening.

"WHAT is going on here?"

That's exactly what I'd like to know. Who the hell is interrupting us ? I know that Angelus' minions aren't here and they wouldn't interrupt us either.

I opened my eyes and glanced up and saw the faces of Graham, Xander ,Willow, Forrest ,Spike and oops Riley.

So this was how they found us with me under Angelus him inside me and with him biting into my scar , which he quickly closed and then turned to face them.

He drew the covers over us both , growling low , as he noticed how the guys' eyes were wandering towards my body. Disgusting really.

"Buffy, Care to explain?"It was Graham who said this , his eyes filled with disgust.

"Look , just, just go downstairs to the Parlour alright? I….I'll come downstairs,Just let me get dressed first" I said looking away from them

"Well,looks like we're caught "I said after they closed the door behind them,their footsteps receeding away

"What are you gonna do now? Angelus asked

"I don't know, But I know that Riley and Iare over and that no matter what happens I'll be with you" I said leaning in and kissing him'

"Good to know that lover, now let's get some clothes and get rid of those pesky Scoobies so that you can be back in my bed again ." Angelus said pulling me up with him toward a closet fillied with male and female clothing

"Take your pick,they've all been bought for you"Angelus said

"Well the let's get this over with" I said taking his hand once we were both dressed.

A/N:Please review telling me whether I should continue or is the rating right?Constructive criticism accepted gratefully

Read and review please even a smilie will be fine


End file.
